


Body Like A Backroad

by mindingmyownbusiness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cowboy Bucky Barnes, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindingmyownbusiness/pseuds/mindingmyownbusiness
Summary: Your lonely night takes an unexpected turn when a handsome stranger asks you to dance.





	Body Like A Backroad

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the songs Body Like a Backroad by Sam Hunt and Little Things by One Direction which I encourage you to listen to as you read (I originally wanted to work them into the fic but I couldn’t find an organic way to do it). I also got quite a lot of inspiration from Seb’s character Hal Carter from Picnic. EDIT: I got a lot of feedback with folks interested in more from this series. I have no plans as of yet but never say never!

The night was winding down and you sighed as another slow song started playing. You loved to go dancing, especially line dancing, but this part of the night was always the worst. You watched as one by one each of your friends were asked to dance while you were passed over, yet again. You weren’t picky, not really, and would probably have said yes to just about anyone. But that was the problem, no one was asking. 

You were swirling the ice around in your drink, watching the couples on the dance floor, when you saw a familiar face out of the corner of your eye. You’d been catching glimpses of him on the dance floor and in the crowd all night. I mean, who wouldn’t notice him. He was handsome in a rugged sort of way, the way you’d want a real cowboy to look. Like he’d been working outside all day long, tan with a bit of scruff, dressed in worn jeans and a dark plaid flannel, hair a little long and the sort of messy your fingers are just itching to run through.

He turned in the direction of your table, briefly catching your eye. You looked away suddenly, blushing at the realization that you had been staring, eyes growing wide as you heard him stop right next to you.

“Well hello there handsome,” your very single and very beautiful friend Jess said, as she sat down at the table. “You looking for a dance partner?”

“Yes ma’am, I was just comin’ over to ask the lovely lady for a dance.”

You kept staring down at your drink until Jess elbowed you and you looked up to see the mysterious stranger extending his hand to you.

Completely caught off guard you stumbled over your words. “Wait, wha–  you, you mean me?”   

“That was the idea,” he hesitated for a moment, “but if you’re unavailable or not interested I understand…” You could see what you thought might be disappointment in his eyes as he began to withdraw his hand.

“No! I mean yes! I mean…” You took a deep breath and tried again. “I would love to.” He smiled instantly as you took his hand and he led you onto the dance floor.

“I’m (Y/N) by the way,” you say, looking up, forgetting how to breathe for a second as you realize how much more handsome he is this close up.

“I’m James. But my friends call me Bucky. Pleased to make your acquaintance, ma’am” He flashed you another smile for you to giddily tuck away in your memory banks.

Feeling bold you ask, “If you don’t mind me asking, Bucky… why me? I’m pretty sure you could have had anyone you wanted in here as a partner in a heartbeat.”

“Well,” he said thoughtfully, “I’ve been on the lookout all night for someone who might know the two-step well enough without me having to teach it to them. I noticed you dancin’ earlier and you definitely have the moves. Plus,” he lowered his voice and leaned in “you were havin’ so much fun all by yourself I wanted to see if I could share in the fun with you.” He wrapped his arm around your waist and took your hand as the music started. You hoped he didn’t see the blush rising to your cheeks as the two of you made your way across the dance floor.

You quickly realized that Bucky was as a great dancer up close as he looked from a distance. He not only knew the steps but he knew what it meant to lead, encouraging you to take risks and try new things. Any slipups just resulted in hearing him laugh which made any embarrassment you had evaporate instantly.

All too soon the song was over and the couples began to separate. “Thanks for the dance, Bucky. It was great.” You gave him a small smile and turned to go but are stopped when Bucky doesn’t let go of your hand. Instead he steps towards you while pulling you in resulting in your body ending up flush with his.

“Can’t I talk the beautiful lady into one more?” He kissed your knuckles, taking your other hand and placing them both behind his neck. His hands moved downward to rest lightly on your hips. “Gotta see if your slow dance skills are as good as all your other moves”

You blushed furiously and looked away as the two of you began swaying to the music. You were never good at taking compliments and right now was no different.

“Hey darlin’,” Bucky tilted his head to get a better look at you. “What’s goin’ on? Why are you blushing?”

You still couldn’t look him in the eye. “I’m just not used to all the attention. It’s not very often that a handsome man asks me to dance, much less wants to dance with me more than once.”

“That is ridiculous. Any man who wouldn’t want to dance with you is just plain stupid. Or blind. I mean, look at you.” He stepped back, twirling you then pulling you back close to him again. “Gorgeous, just gorgeous from head to toe.”

You shook your head. “Maybe guys just have trouble seeing me when I’m with my friends. I love them and they love me for sure but I definitely feel like the thing that doesn’t belong sometimes. I mean, who wants to choose this when they could have all of that?” You looked wistfully over at the table where your friends were sitting.

“Me.” You look up at him in surprise. His face is suddenly serious, “I have a confession. I didn’t just ask you to dance with me because I admire your skills. I asked you to dance with me because I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you all night.” Your breath caught at his admission.

“Those girls are nothin’ compared to you. And this dress…” He looks down at your figure, wrapping his strong hands around your waist, pulling you even closer, “I found myself actually feeling jealous of this dress, how it gets to cling to all these gorgeous curves. Haven’t been able to get your beautiful body out of my mind all night long.”

You felt yourself heat up all over under Bucky’s gaze. His words caused you to stumble a bit and you were thankful that his strong arms were there to steady you. “Whoa there, you okay?” He chuckled, “I mean, I intended to sweep you off your feet but not literally.”

You smiled, “Yeah, just… yeah.” You looked up to see him staring at you intently, glancing at your lips then back up again, the corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile.

He leaned his face closer to yours and you couldn’t help but gravitate towards him until your foreheads touched and your noses were brushing together. “(Y/N)?” His voice had gotten quiet, and deep.

“Yeah?” You would’ve mentally kicked yourself for how breathless you sounded but at the moment you really didn’t care.   

“Would it be alright if I were to ki-”

“Yes, please.”

You could feel Bucky grin as he moved in to kiss you. His kisses started out soft and gentle and small, as if he was still asking your permission. You wanted time to slow down, to stop, so you could burn this memory at this exact moment into your brain forever. A small sigh escaped your lips as you reached up to thread your fingers through the hair you’d been dying to touch all night, pulling on it lightly. This earned you a soft moan from him that was sure to fuel your fantasies for ages and encouraged him to deepen kisses which you happily returned. Already this was by far the best kiss you’d ever had in your entire life and you never, ever wanted it to end.                                                                

Unfortunately, you found yourself distracted from your dreamlike haze by a chorus of whoops and whistles coming from just off the dance floor that were becoming increasingly louder. Separating slightly from Bucky you looked over to see all of your friends cheering and clapping for the two of you. This time the blush on your face was nothing compared to the one on Bucky’s. You took his hand and pulled him off the dance floor, moving quickly past your overexcited and inebriated friends and out a side door. You were both laughing the whole way and stopped just outside, both of you attempting to catch your breath in the cool night air.

“That was…”

“Embarrassing?” said Bucky with a nervous look on his face.

“Awesome,” you said with a grin. You suddenly looked at each other and within a heartbeat Bucky had you in his arms again, this time without hesitation on either of your parts. This kiss was different, more passionate. You had read about being devoured in someone’s kiss before but now you knew exactly what they meant. After a few heated moments Bucky pulled away from your lips, only to continue kissing down your neck to your collarbone, sucking lightly.

You gasped at the new sensation and grasped his shoulders, pushing him back slightly. “B-Bucky wait, hang on…”

He practically jumped back from you, “Oh damn darlin’ I’m sorry, look at me, takin’ advantage of you and in an alleyway of all places… I’m so sorry… I never shoulda–”

“No! No, it’s not that Bucky,” you interrupt his rambling to cup his cheek so he’ll look at you. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want, promise. I’ve had a really good time with you. It’s just that, well, I’m the designated driver tonight and my friends in there are depending on me to get them home safely. Believe me, if it wasn’t for that I’d be more that willing to see where this thing is going…”

“So, does that mean I can see you again?”

You sighed, relieved that he wasn’t upset at the night being cut short. “I’d really like that. Here…” you pluck his phone from his shirt pocket and put your number in. “You’ll call me?” You say as you hand him his phone back, suddenly feeling that old nagging doubt creeping in.

“Try and stop me, darlin’,” he leans down for one more kiss, exhaling roughly as he pulls away reluctantly. “See ya, soon I hope?” he says as he backs away.

“Yeah, absolutely,” you replied. You watched as he retreated slowly, giving him a small wave as you went back inside. You leaned back against the door, taking a moment to collect yourself before facing your friends, smiling at the memories of the last half hour. You hoped against hope that tonight was just the beginning of something that was gonna last.

END


End file.
